


the flowers of my feelings

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Karneval
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Florists, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, Who is who should be obvious, although it would be cool to see yogi covered in tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange for the gentle and bright blonde to be staring at such a shop, a tattoo place that was covered in dark colours and little else. But the man inside always caught his attention.</p><p>(In which Yogi is a florist with a crush on the tattooist across the street and Ranji is somewhat of a good matchmaker.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the flowers of my feelings

**Author's Note:**

> FF Note: God, it's been months since I've written Yoreki. I apologize. Anyway, this is a pretty fluffly oneshot, for once, and is basically a florist and tattoo artist au. I loved writing it. Hope you like it. (I apologize if I in anyway made Ranji OOC, I'm only just into the chapter where he is introduced.)
> 
> Flower meanings (may or may not be accurate): Gardenia - secret love, gloxinia - love at first sight, red carnations - my heart aches for you, calla lilys - beauty and yellow hyacinth - jealousy.
> 
> Edit (17/1): Thanks to everyone whose left a lovely comment! I didn't expect this work to get that many. It's so awesome!

This is what Yogi liked to spend his time doing; sliding out the best flowers from each bunch, placing them in a small vase he liked to keep on his counter. He was a florist through and through, carefully admiring each one to make sure they were absolutely perfect, no stray thorns or dying petals. But there was more to it than just the musings of a pretty blonde florist to make sure the customers liked the bouquet.

No, Yogi liked to let his eyes stray when he was piecing together his master pieces, let them wonder from inside to outside, to the other side of this small street, to the shop opposite. It was strange for the gentle and bright blonde to be staring at such a shop, a tattoo place that was covered in dark colours and little else. But the man inside always caught his attention.

With dark hair and a gloomy face, the man was little of what one might think Yogi would fin attractive. It's not like he wasn't attractive; in fact, he was somewhat beautiful, with piercing blue eyes that felt like they could just tear into you with one glance. But Yogi, whose blinding blonde curls could set him apart in a crowd, whose purple eyes were always smiling, whose clothing was never dull, seemed the type of guy to fall for someone equally as cheerful as himself.

However, Yogi had a tendency to surprise both himself and everyone around him, and had fallen for a man with art-covered arms and glaring eyes and a leather jacket, his complete and utter opposite. Not that Yogi really minded who he fell for; as long as they were kind to him and kind to everyone else, Yogi would probably like them. It was who he was. He didn't care for appearances, they were too misleading. After all, he could look at himself and safely say that no one would know about what he had gone thorough. Who knew what the guy was like.

Yes, Yogi did not know him, but that did not matter to him. He would find out anyway, at some point in time. At least Yogi thought he would.

Sighing to his thoughts, he pushed a gardenia in amongst the gloxinia, the red carnations and the calla lilys, staring down at the mix of white, red, purple and pink. All flowers representing how he felt. It was almost pathetic this, shoving his feelings into flowers and he hid his blush in the petals as he thought about the teasing he would get from his friends if they knew.

Throwing his head up and letting out a long breath, he placed the vase back, and, after seeing a bunch of young girls passing the tattoo parlor, shoved a yellow hyacinth into the middle of the bouquet for good measure. Then, making sure all the flowers were properly in place, he sat on the stool behind the counter, rested his head on his hand and waited for the day to pass by.

"Hello?" he heard a voice call out, and Yogi rose his head quickly to find a girl - or at least who he thought was a girl - with long hair that tumbled on to tattooed arms.

"Hello," Yogi said back, plastering on his best smile. "How can I help you?"

"Well," Ranji grinned. "I'm from the tattoo parlor from over the street, and..." he trailed off, digging in his pocket. "I'm here to give you this."

He held out his hand and Yogi tentatively took the folded up slip of paper, before nodding to him. "Umm, thank you?"

"No problem," he stated happily, before turning and running out the shop, and through the now open door, Yogi could hear a yell and a yelp, and he wondered what was going on but was more focused on the slip of paper in his hand.

Unfolding it with carefulness, he came face to face with large black lettering stating, "Dark and Gloomy over here won't stop staring at you, so I figured I'd solve the problem for him. XXX-XXX-XXX".

Needless to say, pale skin turned red, and a smile grew on his lips, and Yogi twirled around happily to the shouting outside.


End file.
